


Baby (Seven Minutes in Heaven)

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue-Only, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: Dean & Cas play seven minutes in heaven.Story told in dialogue;Minute Two‘Cas, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.’‘What makes you think I don’t want to?’‘I knew you found me attractive. Can’t say I blame you.’‘Jeesh, Cas, I can literally hear your rolling your eyes.’‘What can I say, your modesty is outstanding.’





	Baby (Seven Minutes in Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> To make clear; Dean is in italics. Cas is normal. And when there's a double space, it means they're making good use of their seven minutes. 
> 
> This is one of my favourite 30 days tropes that I've written.   
> I really hope you like it too.

**Minute One**

 

_‘It’s Castiel, right?’_

‘Yes. You can call me Cas…uh, not just you. My friends call me Cas.’

_‘Okay, Cas.’_

‘And you’re Dean, right?’

_‘Yep.’_

‘I knew that already. Everyone in school knows that already. Football star and all round popular guy.’

_‘You’re not on the football team are you, Cas? I would’ve remembered a face like that.’_

‘I don’t play football, no. Or any sport. I’m more into art. And drama.’

_‘Figures.’_

‘What does that mean?’

_‘Just with those sweaters you wear, and the never brushing your hair look you’ve got going on.’_

‘Right.’

‘So, this is weird.’

_‘How so?’_

‘I mean two strangers locked in a cupboard together. It’s weirdly intimate. All this dark, and in such a small space.’

_‘It’s meant to get a lot more intimate you know Cas.’_

‘I do understand the premise of the game, Dean.’

_‘You sure? Cause it doesn’t seem like you’re about to jump on me.’_

‘I don’t think there’s enough room in this closet for me to jump anywhere, let alone on someone.’

_‘I wasn’t being literal Cas.’_

_‘So, are you going to jump on me or not?’_

 

  **Minute Two**

_‘Cas, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.’_

‘What makes you think I don’t want to?’

_‘I knew you found me attractive. Can’t say I blame you.’_

_‘Jeesh, Cas, I can literally hear your rolling your eyes.’_

‘What can I say, your modesty is outstanding.’

_‘Well, this is a great seven minutes’ experience. I’d have to say top five at least.’_

‘You’ve played this game more than five times? Don’t I feel special.’

_‘This game is a staple of Friday night parties. I’ve been locked in this closet with at least 40% of our year.’_

‘That’s a lot of mouths. Have you been checked for any diseases?’

‘ _I haven’t made out with all of them. What do you think I am?’_

‘I’m not sure at this point in the conversation you want me to answer that.’

_‘Well thanks for that Cas.’_

‘I mean what would you think if I told you I’d been locked in Bela Talbot’s closet with 40% of our class and I’d just asked you to jump on me? How am I supposed to know you don’t ask everyone to do that for the sake of a game?’

_‘I told you we didn’t have to do anything. You think everyone who gets forced into this closet kisses the person they’re in here with?’_

‘In my experience, yes.’ 

**Minute Three**

_‘Oh yeah? And how many people have you played seven minutes in heaven with?’_

‘A few. Not enough to have a percentage or anything, but enough to…’

_‘Know how the game works?’_

‘Yeah, something like that.’

_‘And all those people kissed you? Every time you’ve played this game?’_

‘Yes, Dean.’

_‘Wow. Out of the 40%, probably only 10% of them actually wanted to play.’_

‘I think the reason people in my circle want to kiss me is because of Meg.’

_‘Masters?’_

‘Yes. She’s a friend of mine and the first person I got put in a closet with.’

_‘And what? She went and told everyone how good you were?’_

‘Pretty much, yes. Since then everyone’s wanted to see what she means.’

_‘And, do they, uh, see what she means? By the end of the seven minutes?’_

‘Judging from their responses, yes.’

_‘Well that is really something. Meg Masters huh? You know I’m surprised. I got put in here with her once. She didn’t want to do anything. Kinda creepy actually she just pulled out a lighter and messed around with it.’_

‘And that didn’t bother you?’

_‘Why would it?’_

_‘Oh. You know about the fire.’_

‘Everyone knows about the fire.’

_‘Yeah. Well, it was a long time ago.’_

‘Dean, you don’t ever get over something like that. Losing a parent.’

_‘How would you know?’_

‘Because I haven’t gotten over losing my Dad yet, and that happened when I was five. And he died because he ruined his liver with his drinking. We all knew it was coming. I can’t imagine the pain of having a parent ripped away in such a sudden and violent way.’

_‘I’m sorry about your Dad.’_

‘I’m sorry about your mother.’

 

**Minute Four**

_‘I want to be a firefighter when I grow up.’_

‘When you grow up? Dean you’re seventeen.’

_‘Hey, you’re a poet and you don’t know it.’_

‘Actually, I do know it. Writing poetry is one of my hobbies.’

_‘Of course.’_

‘Of course, what?’

_‘Of course, you’d be a poet, who does know it.’_

_‘I didn’t mean anything bad by it.’_

‘I didn’t take it as an insult.’

_‘Good.’_

‘So, when you said you would’ve remembered my face...’

_‘When did I say that?’_

‘Earlier. You said ‘I would’ve remembered if you were on the football team with a face like that.’

_‘What about it?’_

‘Was that your attempt at a flirtation?’

_‘A flirtation? Cas, if I was flirting with you, you’d know it.’_

‘What, like when you asked me if I was going to jump on you? What was that?’

_‘Well, I wouldn’t call that a flirtation. More like an…offer.’_

**Minute Five**

‘Does the offer still stand?’

_‘For you to jump on me?’_

_‘Yeah. If, uh, you wanna.’_

‘I do.’

_‘Well, okay then.’_

**Minute Six**

_‘Fuck me.’_

‘We’ve only got a few minutes left, and as sure as I am that it wouldn’t take long, I think even two minutes might be a bit difficult.’

_‘Cas. Man. I don’t think…wow.’_

‘What? Did you think I was lying about Meg telling everyone how good I was?’

_‘No, I just…uh…don’t do that.’_

‘What? My hands are on your waist.’

_‘Yeah, but I can feel you smiling against my lips.’_

‘That’s not a bad thing.’

_‘I know, it just…uh, never mind.’_

_‘Okay, Cas, your hands are not on my waist anymore.’_

‘Problem?’

_‘Yeah, I’m going to have to walk out of here with a frigging boner.’_

‘Dean there’s a party going on out there. No one is going to notice.’

_‘I think Charlie might when she unlocks the door and lets us out.’_

‘Charlie? The red head? She can’t say anything; did you see how red she was when she came out of here with Dorothy?’

_‘Charlie is my best friend, and man I hope she was red faced. She got locked in a closet with her girlfriend for seven minutes.’_

‘Dean, if you do that thing with your tongue again…okay, now you’re not the only one walking out of here with a boner.’

 

**Minute Seven**

‘I’ll be sad when this is over.’

_‘Way to bring the mood down.’_

_‘Anyway, who said it had to be over?’_

‘We could ask them to let us stay in here a few minutes longer, but from the way Gabe and Kali were eyeing each other, I think they want a turn. Gabe’s probably spent the last seven minutes making sure the bottle lands on them both.’

_‘Dude. I do not want to spend the last few seconds thinking about Gabriel Novak getting his rocks off in here…and that’s my boner gone.’_

‘It’s worse for me, what with Gabe being my brother.’

_‘Dude, Gabriel Novak’s your brother?’_

‘Yes. I’m Castiel Novak.’

_‘He’s a dick.’_

‘Well. Yes.’

_‘Okay. I was going to suggest we take a room on one of the floors above, but I don’t really want your brother walking in on us.’_

‘So…’

_‘So, I’m suggesting we leave the party, get in my baby, and I drive you back to mine. My brothers at a sleepover and my Dad’s away.’_

‘You work fast.’

_‘You were the one who literally pushed me up against a wall and stuck his tongue down my throat.’_

‘Problem?’

 

_‘Now do you see my problem?’_

‘Yeah, that is one hot move. You wanna know a secret?’

‘ _Uh-huh. Can’t promise to remember it though with your hand there.’_

‘I learned it from a pizza man in a porn video.’

 

**One minute out of the closet**

‘There really was no need to laugh that hard.’

_‘There was.’_

‘It was so loud, Charlie opened the door twenty seconds before she had to, to check we were alright.’

_‘Yeah.’_

‘For someone who didn’t want to walk out into a party with a boner, you don’t seem to mind all that much that Charlie found us with my hand on your…’

_‘Whoa, hey, okay. You can’t just say things like that in well populated areas.’_

‘Why not? Do you not want people to know you’re into dudes?’

_‘Cas, I literally just came out of a closet with you. I think people already get it. I just don’t need people knowing what went down in there.’_

‘Well, it certainly wasn’t me, since we spent most of the time talking.’

_‘You have a very dirty mind. Is it all sex jokes with you?’_

‘Guess you’ll have to find out.’

_‘Looking forward to it.’_

_‘So, are you coming back to mine?’_

‘Dean, I’ve literally just followed you all the way out of a party to your car. I thought me coming back was kind of a given.’

_‘Well, get in then. But don’t mess my baby up. She’s my pride and joy.’_

‘She’s your baby?’

_‘Yep. One and only.’_

‘We’ll see.’

_‘Cas? Wanna explain.’_

‘I like being called baby.’

_‘Dammit.’_

‘What?’

_‘I gotta pull over.’_

‘Why? We’ve been in the car thirty sec…’

 

_‘Now do you get it? Baby.’_


End file.
